This invention relates to a bullet resistant material.
Up until this time various forms of bullet resistant materials have been known and used. For example, many forms of expensive reinforced glass are available which are used as bullet proof material. Attempts have been made to develop a bullet resistant material, which is a combination of glass sheet and polycarbonate sheet. However, these attempts have been unsuccessful in that the two materials are essentially incompatible, and no successful way of attaching them, or bonding them, one to the other has been achieved. In addition, various forms of metal bullet proof material are available and used. Bullet proof materials are used in buildings and installations where it is desired to provide safety and security. For example, banks, financial institutions and certain government offices often utilise bullet resistant materials in association with certain areas within installations, or alternatively in the construction of buildings or installations where security is desired. The use of such bullet resistant materials if of course commonly used in banks and financial institutions. Also however, it is used in certain defence establishments, police stations, detention centres, and in association with foreign embassies, consulates and diplomatic installations.
One of the problems with known forms of bullet resistant materials is that they are particularly expensive, difficult to manufacture, and in some cases (where metal materials are used), heavy and difficult to transport, manoeuvre, install and repair. For example, the bullet resistant materials generally available in the form of glass, are very expensive and the expense relates to both manufacture, and installation. The metal bullet resistant materials used are very heavy and are thus difficult to transport, install, repair and maintain. For example, if it was desired to install some metal bullet resistant partitioning within a building (such as a bank or diplomatic installation), substantial manpower or machine would be needed to lift and manoeuvre the metal bullet proof or resistant material. In addition, in many cases where metal materials are used, support structures have to be built up to support the metal material. These known materials therefore present certain difficulties and such difficulties involve both time and expense. It should be appreciated that difficulties also arise with the use of known materials (including metal materials) in mobile security installations, banks, armoured cars, and the like. These are however by way of example only.
It is an object of this invention to go at least some way towards overcoming or minimising the above problems and to provide the public and industry with a useful and meaningful choice in the use of bullet resistant materials.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a straightforward and efficient bullet resistant material.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.